battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoom Optics
Zoom Optics allow a user to alter the magnification of a scope from up to 2x or 4x. Wide-angle provides coverage for scanning an area, while Tele-photo allows distant objects to be sighted. It is advisable to use this specialization especially for RPG-carrying infantry. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The High Power Optics Package is a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is obtained after acquiring 8000 experience points with any vehicle or emplacement. When activated, it zooms the screen in or out on the crosshair for the driver of the vehicle in order to line up shots for long range targets easier. Therefore, it is great for Tank drivers who intend on engaging their targets from a long distance with ease. This is an active specialization, meaning it can only be used by the driver of the vehicle and that it must be activated by user input to function. It also does not function on armored cars, naval vessels, or Quad Bikes as they all do not have driver-mounted weapons. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer During the missions Thunder Run and Fear No Evil, the M1 Abrams of the player is equipped with a 2 × Zoom Magnification Optics. Multiplayer Zoom Optics is a vehicle specialization in Battlefield 3 that provides extra magnification for weapon sights. This helps the player engage distant threats and use "Sniper Vehicle" tactics. It is activated by the button. The reticle adjusts to fit the different magnifications provided by the specialization. Ground vehicles receive about 3 × magnification, while the gunner position in attack helicopters receive about 4 × magnification. Zoom Optics are also equipped on gunner positions on armored ground vehicles and anti-air emplacements. The gunner weapons on various light vehicles and transport helicopters has an "aim down sight" feature (despite not actually using the weapon's sights) that focuses the user's field of view and permits more precise aiming by reducing the pan and tilt sensitivity. Battlefield 4 Zoom Optics is a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield 4. It provides the same effect as it does in Battlefield 3. It magnifies the driver's view to assist in targeting and hitting enemies at longer ranges. On all compatible vehicles, it is equipped by default, and may later be replaced with IRNV or Thermal optics. It is unlocked by default for the gunner positions of MBTs, IFVs, and Attack Helicopters, referred to as Gunner Zoom, but may be replaced with Gunner IRNV or Gunner Thermal. Battlefield Hardline Zoom Optics is a vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield Hardline. It functions in a similar manner to that of past counterparts in other installments. The specialization is also available on the gunner seats of vehicles and functions in the same manner. Battlefield V Improved Zoom Scope is a ground vehicle specialization featured in Battlefield V and is available for the Churchill Gun Carrier and Flakpanzer IV. It increases the zoom magnification of the cannon optics. Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Specializations of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Specializations of Battlefield Hardline Category:Specializations of Battlefield V